


Punishment

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Broken Rules, Dean Being an Asshole, Grimecest, M/M, Negan is hella fucking Negan in this, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Swearing, You've been warned, slut rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Rick and Carl break the rules, so, Negan punishes them.





	Punishment

It was wrong and they all knew it.

Nothing about this situation could ever be considered right. If anyone found out about what was going on in this house right this second—Carl hated to even imagine that.

His heart was pounding loudly and he could just barely hear it in his ears over the sound of his dad's panting and Negan's constant moaning.

Carl's skin was pink and the room was unbearably hot. He felt like he'd pass out from a heat stroke any minute now, but he wasn't worried and the humidity only reminded him of the warmth of Negan's mouth when it was around his cock.

"If you move you die." Negan threatened Rick as he flipped him over so that he was on his stomach, face down ass up with his hands behind his back. Negan pushed his head down into the blankets with one hand and used the other to hold his hands together behind his back. Rick wasn't alarmed by Negan's threat, already knowing just how much the man loved his squirming, but he tried his best to obey anyway. He didn't reply, and Negan would've punished him for that had he not let out the whiniest, sluttiest moan he'd ever heard in his entire life. Well, other than Carl's of course.

Carl sat on the couch and watched, his brow furrowed, cheeks red, eyes wide and hands balled into fists at his side. Negan chuckled as he looked in his direction, obviously observing how frustrated the young boy looked. He'd been given strict orders to keep his hands at his sides or at least away from his dick. He wasn't allowed to touch himself under any circumstances, and if he was brave enough to disobey—Well, rules were rules and they were **not** made to be broken.

"When I'm done with your daddy I'll make you feel good too, Carl." Negan promised as he lined himself up with Rick's hole. "If you can wait until then." He added lowly. He moved his hips as slowly as he possibly could, in and out, in and out, and Rick was already moaning like the slut that he was. He was more than desperate to be filled all the way up and fucked fast and hard as he usually was, but Negan wasn't pushing himself in all the way and he certainly wasn't going at a quick pace.

It'd been two weeks since the last time this had happened. Rick and Carl had been sending Negan dirty looks every chance they got, mouthing off to him and even going as far as picking fights with his people. He'd demanded that they all go to the Grimes house for a little 'Discussion' and then proceeded to fuck them both until they were begging him for mercy. Three hours later, he hopped into his truck, gave them both the finger and told them he'd be back again soon.

He didn't get back soon enough.

They were absolutely wrecked for about a week after he left but then week two came and they were back to being horny and desperate for his cock. He usually made sure to come to Alexandria every single week but this time? He waited two. Surely he'd only done it because he wanted them to suffer. It was part of their punishment.

'And while I'm gone, boys," He'd paused as he looked between the two, staring down at them with a devious smirk planted on his face. " **Do not** touch yourselves. You're not allowed to make yourself cum when I'm not around, you're not allowed to think of making yourself cum when I'm not around, hell, you're not even allowed to **dream** of making yourself cum when I'm not around, and if you do," He paused again and narrowed his eyes, his smirk falling as a serious expression came across his face. "You're going to be fucking sorry, that's all I'm going to say. Boy, I hope I make myself clear."

And he did. He did make himself clear.

He said that they weren't allowed to make themselves cum. But each other? He hadn't said a word about that.

Rick had pushed Carl up against a wall damn near every time he saw the boy, kissing him roughly, running his hands up and down his body, pulling desperately at his hair and then finally forcing the boy down to his knees. Carl had no problem with it, no problem at all. He always felt good when he was given so much attention, when anyone was desperate for his hands or his lips or any other part of him, so, he parted his lips and he gave his dad the best blowjob he'd ever had, every single time.

Rick was sure to return the favor, pushing the boy so that he was lying on his stomach on the floor, the hardwood (on the ground) cooling his skin as Rick's tongue found it's way to his son's pretty pink hole.

No matter what they did and how much they did it, though, they just couldn't get the satisfaction that they so desperately needed and wanted. Negan had made something else very clear, right from the start. Carl's ass belonged to him. Rick's ass belonged to him. Nobody would be fucking either of them unless he said otherwise. And sure, he had no problem sharing Carl with Rick, he loved making the young boy take both of their dicks, loved watching Rick's dominant side come out of hiding as he gripped Carl's hips as hard as he could and pounded the boy's ass for as long as he could, he loved how Carl took it like a champ, letting out broken moans and small whimpers and even shedding a few tears, but never failing to ask for more and push his ass back into Rick as he fucked him, but unless he specifically said that Rick could fuck the young boy, he wasn't allowed to, and Rick was not about to fuck with **that** rule.

So, for a whole entire week, they'd been only semi-satisfied and wholly miserable until Negan showed up again to save the day. The first thing he asked them was if they'd followed his orders. The first thing he noticed was the guilty looks on their faces, and he didn't need either of them to speak to get his answer.

"You're both gonna pay." He'd said simply before walking off to attend to other, more important business.

Took him a few hours, but he found his way back to the Grimes boys and now, well, here they are.

"W-When can I join?" Carl asked in a small voice, one that made Negan's dick twitch.

"Haven't you gotten enough pleasure already, Carl?" Negan spat. "I'm sure your daddy here did more than enough for you while I was gone. Now, keep it quiet over there. Next time you speak without being spoken to you're **both** getting Lucille shoved up your asses."

Carl sighed and looked away from the scene playing out in front of him. He wished his dad would stop making so much noise because it wasn't helping him at all. He was trying to pretend that this whole thing simply wasn't happening. He was jealous. That should be him over there taking Negan's dick, it should be him being touched and kissed and—

Carl was used to being the center of attention.

When he and his dad had sex, Rick could be extremely rough or extremely gentle. Whatever mood he was in was what Carl got and it was good either way, so, Carl had no complaints, but one thing never changed; Rick always paid full attention to Carl no matter what. He stared deeply into the boy's eyes, he kept a hand in his hair, either yanking it or caressing it, he caresses Carl's soft skin, feeling up and down his body like he wanted to memorize every part of Carl through touch. He always made sure Carl was okay, that he was having a good time and wanted to keep going. He was always all over Carl in some way, kissing his skin if he wasn't rubbing it, lying on top of him, covering Carl's body with his own, or even just spilling his seed all over Carl. Either way, Carl's body was the recipient of all the attention.

Negan was very different but somehow not very different at all.

He wasn't anywhere near as gentle as Rick. He could be, though it was rare, and most times he wanted it rough. He paid close attention to certain parts of Carl's body, such as his ass, his dick, and his stomach. Carl didn't know what it was about his stomach that interested Negan so much, but any time they had sex the older man always made it a point to have a hand pressed against his stomach. It was comforting, in a way.

Negan didn't care much about eye contact, but he made up for that with his hands. His hands never stopped moving, always massaging whatever part of Carl's body he could reach at the moment, or digging into his skin. Negan's lips always seemed to be glued on Carl's too, and that was nice. Negan was a talker, he'd talk the entire time if you let him, and Carl didn't. He distracted the man with his lips. Negan always made sure to praise Carl when he was especially pleased with the boy, something that shocked yet soothed Carl. He loved being praised, he loved knowing that he was doing good. Negan was good at letting him know just that. When Carl was with Negan, it was always great.

When he was with them both at the same time it was overwhelming in the best way. It's like they were fighting for his attention, for his affection, and that meant that they were both treating him like royalty. Two sets of hands rubbing his body at all times, two tongues trying to enter his mouth at once, two cocks, hard and dripping just for him. It was an amazing feeling. An addictive feeling. One that he was really missing right about now.

In the past, even when Negan had been preoccupied fucking Rick, he always made sure to include Carl somehow. He'd talk to Carl while he did it, getting him off as well, or he'd allow Carl to get close and watch. Sometimes he let Rick suck Carl off while he was getting fucked or at least give the boy a hand job. More times than not, Negan would fuck Rick while touching Carl in some way, whether it was stroking him at the pace he was fucking Rick, kissing him, or just running his hands all over the boy's body. If he was in an especially good mood, he'd even finger Carl.

Obviously, none of that was happening today.

Carl was stuck sitting on the couch, a couple feet away from the bed where all the action was happening, pouting as he resisted the urge to stroke his throbbing cock. Negan wasn't speaking to him, acted like he wasn't even in the room, and he wasn't allowed to speak either. His dad was receiving all the attention and he was getting absolutely nothing.

He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. This wasn't fair.

Rick wasn't sure how he was feeling. He was feeling pretty damn good, yeah, but he also felt bad because Carl was over there watching his dad getting fucked and he wasn't able to join in. Rick knew how much he loved being included and he knew the boy had to be miserable, and he wanted to care more than he did, but he couldn't because Negan's dick was striking his bundle of nerves each and every time it pushed into him and he couldn't find it in him to care about anything other than that at the moment.

This punishment really wasn't his, it was Carl's, and Rick understood why. There was an unwritten rule about Carl. He was the slut. The little twink they used for pleasure. Any time either he or Rick were punished, it'd really be his punishment. He'd eventually catch on to that and he'd get pissed at Rick and that would be **his** punishment.

"You look like you're having a good ole fucking time, writhing around down there, red as a fucking tomato, barely breathin.' You look fucking good if I do say so myself, but this isn't supposed to be good for you, now is it?" Rick's loud moaning somewhat covered up the sound of Negan talking, but he still heard every word the man had said. "Now, I **should** tell you to shut the fuck up, bite your god damn tongue off if that's what it takes for you to stay quiet—" Carl wishes Negan actually would make Rick do that, but he knows he isn't lucky enough for his wish to come true. "—But I won't do that for several reasons. I don't think you're capable of doing that, I like to hear you sounding like a desperate bitch for me, and Carl is **god damn** miserable over there and I **cannot** get enough of that shit!" Negan chuckled loudly as he slows his thrusts down even more before yanking Rick's head to the side so that he can see Carl. "I mean, look at him. Pouting like a kid who's been told to go to sleep before dessert can be served. Fucking adorable!"

Rick tries to quiet himself down and Negan notices it, angling himself just right before thrusting sharply, causing Rick to howl and arch his back. Carl narrows his eyes and bites his lip, wanting to yell at Negan and tell him to go fuck himself, but nothing good would come out of that. "Careful how you look at me, Carl." Negan spats. And seriously, how many times is he gonna have to tell them that?

Carl's eyes drift downward again to stare at the suddenly interesting floor. He can glare at it all he wants to, so, that's what he does.

"Now, back to what I was saying—" Rick wonders how Negan can talk so fucking much while fucking someone. He's a little breathless and his voice is a little deeper, but other than that, he talks the same way he does any other time. Rick wishes he could tell him to shut the fuck up and quicken up the pace, but he can't stop moaning long enough to say anything. "—I won't make you quiet down, Rick, no I wanna hear you scream my name and I want all the Alexandrians to hear it too! But I've still gotta find a way to punish you somehow, huh? So, how about this; You cum a second before I give you permission and I fuck your son's ass until it's bruised and bloody and unrecognizable and then, since you might fucking enjoy that, I don't fuck either of you for a month, and you'll be stuck with blue balls until then. And if you just so happen to feel so brave, and you try this shit again? Fucking each other like wild animals while I'm gone? Well, next time I come to visit I might just have to use Lucille on someone."

Negan's thrusts quicken as he speaks and Rick's already more than halfway on the way to orgasm, so, he's panicking right about fucking now. When Negan yanks his head back and asks him lowly if he understands, he nods the best he can before his face finds the sheets again. Feeling himself about to cum, he quickly wraps his hand around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly to stop himself from having his release. Negan wants to stop him because, technically, that's cheating, but he decides he'll allow it for now because having to stop himself from cumming will make Rick miserable, and that's fun for Negan.

Negan thrusts as harshly as he can, as quickly as he can, and when he feels himself getting close he slows his pace and gives himself some time to recuperate before quickening his movements again, and he repeats this process over and over until he finally decides to allow himself to cum.

Rick's face is burning along with the rest of his body, his skin red and his veins starting to appear as he holds his breath for long periods of time, when he's not busy moaning, that is, and clenches his stomach over and over again as he desperately tries to ignore his throbbing cock.

"Shit, Negan!" He yells when he feels Negan's cum covering his insides, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he treasures the feeling. When Negan slides out of him, he lets out a sigh of relief. His dick is still throbbing and he still wants his release, but at least there's nothing constantly hitting his bundle of nerves, bringing him even closer to it.

"Carly." Negan drawls. "Come do me a favor, will ya?"

Carl is up and across the room before Negan can finish his sentence and Negan chuckles, staring down at Carl, impressed. He makes sure to keep his distance, though, and purposely avoids touching the boy despite wanting to give him a proud pat on the shoulder for his willingness to serve, and a squeeze on the ass just because. "This punishment really isn't a punishment if Rick doesn't **want** to cum, now is it?" Negan asks. Carl shakes his head and stares expectantly at Negan, causing the man to go on. "Well, why would he **want** to cum if nobody's touching him?"

Carl doesn't reply, only shrugging his shoulders, and Negan nods. "Yeah." He draws out. "He wouldn't. But, I'm not a machine, am I?" And Carl shakes his head again to show Negan he's still paying attention. "So, I can't just...Fuck him endlessly." Negan chuckles. "That's where you come in. I'm gonna need, oh, I don't know, thirty or so minutes to get myself back on track, and you're gonna spend those thirty or so minutes using that lovely tongue of yours—" Negan can't resist the urge to place his thumb on Carl's lips and then on his tongue before pulling his hand away again. "—To make him miserable. I don't want him touching you, so, you stay behind him. Eat him real good, yeah?"

"Yeah." Carl mutters softly, nodding. "Good boy." Negan grins. "If you do really good for me I might consider letting Rick fuck you. After I feel you've been punished enough, of course."

Carl grins at that and watches closely as Negan walks toward a now somewhat calm Rick. He's still hard, but he's removed his hand, now not so afraid that he'll cum the first time he moves it. "I want the hand you're not using to grip your dick like it's some kind of god damn squeeze toy behind your back. Face in the pillows, you know the routine. I gotta tell you, I feel awful for you, Ricky boy. That is a god damn uncomfortable position to be in! You're gonna catch a cramp in your neck, your back, your shoulder and your—"

And Rick tunes him out when he starts fucking singing because he can't deal with that right now. He gets into the position he's been told to get into and braces himself. He feels Carl's tongue dipping into him sooner than he's ready for it, and groans and tries to think about something else, but he can't.

Negan, smug as all hell—but what the hell is new?—Sits down in the spot where Carl had previously been sitting and watches intently. Carl is doing a damn good job, his ass all up in the air just waiting to get pounded, and his face buried deep in Rick's cheeks, tongue fucking the ever loving shit out of him. Every now and then, he'll glance at Negan out of the corner of his eye, seeking the man's approval, but Negan doesn't give it to him, instead, keeping his face blank. Not getting praised for his good fucking work has got to be killing Carl, and Negan knows it.

Rick is still a miserable, moaning mess, and he looks like he's close to blacking out as he shivers uncontrollably, his thighs clenching and his fingers doing the same before unclenching again. Negan is having such a good fucking time watching, he almost doesn't even wanna fuck Rick again.

Almost.

"I don't know, Carl, I think his dick needs some attention." It'd been a little over twenty minutes when he said that, and his words stopped Carl's movements immediately. Rick seemed to relax, maybe even perk up, thinking he was about to get his release. "Hmm..." Negan hums, the wheels turning in his head. He laughs loudly as he gestures for Carl to get up. "I love me a little competition. Don't you boys?" He asks. They both stare at him, confused. "Well, whether you do or you don't—" He waves, ignoring their lack of responses. "—I think a little competition is a good thing. So, how about this. Carl, you go suck your dad's dick like it's the last dick you'll ever get to suck. Imagine you get a billion dollar prize if you make him cum, and the world ends if you don't. Go to town!" Negan laughs again. "You manage to get him off, and it should not be hard, I'll fuck you however you want, touch you any place you want, we'll have a good fucking time. Rick, I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm gonna need you to take your hand away—" He glares at Rick when he starts arguing, shutting him up almost as soon as his complaints start. "—And if you cum in his mouth, oh, you know what'll happen. If you manage to hold it, I'll let you take out all your frustration on Carl's sweet little ass, huh?"

When they both nod, he grins largely. "Great! Ten minutes!"

And he sits back and relaxes as he watches the scene in front of him play out. Rick had slowly removed his hand from his cock and was now looking upward, probably picturing somebody's wrinkly old grandmother to stop himself from coming undone the second he feels Carl's mouth on him. Carl eagerly kneels in front of the now standing man, hands on his hips to keep him steady as he takes his cock in his mouth. Negan tsks when Rick tries to lace his fingers through Carl's hair. "I do believe I made it clear that I don't want the little twink to be touched, Yeah? And no touching on your end either, Carl. We all know you thrive on human connection and all that shit."

Rick placed his hands behind his back and sighed, still glaring at the ceiling. Carl removed his hands from Rick's grip and squeezed them between his thighs, trying to resist the urge to give Negan the finger.

"Eye contact is everything, boys. Make sure you keep it." Negan instructs. Rick's eyes slowly drift toward Carl's and he groans when he notices the boy already staring up at him. He contemplates just allowing himself to cum in Carl's mouth like he so badly fucking wants to, but he doesn't want to be punished again anytime soon, so, he pushes that thought to the very back of his mind. He's held out this fucking long, he can keep it up for a few more minutes.

His mind drifts back to a time before the apocalypse when he volunteered to work at an old folks home one evening. He'd had to change more diapers there than he would've had to had he worked in a nursery, he's sure.

Yep. He can hold out.

Negan is beyond fucking impressed with both of them. Rick is taking it like a fucking champ and holding out longer than Negan thought he'd be able to, and he's never seen Carl suck dick so fast and so passionately. It almost brings tears to his eyes. He feels like a proud parent.

"Seriously, Carl? You can't make him cum? He's been on the edge for god knows how long, he should've busted his nut as soon as you wrapped your lips around him! Getting a bit rusty?"

Carl tries to ignore Negan as he continues flicking his tongue around Rick's head. He can taste the Precum, he knows Rick is close, he just needs to keep up what he's doing.

"Only four minutes left, Carl." Negan calls after a while. "You don't make him cum and I'm gonna be very disappointed. I thought you were my good boy?"

"Oh, come on Rick, you know you wanna cum. Why don't you just let it go, baby? Carl's mouth not good enough for you all of sudden? Oh, you are gonna hurt the boy's feelings!"

"Hell, I'm starting to root for you, Rick. At first, I was hoping Carl would win this little competition, then I could destroy his ass and yours and he'd be all happy about it, you know, everyone technically wins...Except you—But now, I'm hoping you **do** win. He doesn't deserve it anyway if he's having this much trouble getting you off after all you've been through today." Negan snickers. "Plus, I know you're gonna be pissed as hell at the little shit for trying to gulp down your babies when you're trying so damn hard to keep 'em in. Your own son, turned against you." Negan shakes his head in mock disappointment. "That's why those fuckers need discipline. Kids are impressionable. They'll stray if you let them, that's why your son is over there sucking on your dick like it's an ice cream cone and yet, he's **still** trying to please me! You make them, you raise them, then they turn on you, if you allow it. Shame."

Negan talks almost the entire time, and honestly, Rick kind of thanks him for it. The sound of his voice constantly buzzing in the background makes him focus mostly on the fact that he wants to slap the shit out of him and kick him through a window and out of the room, so, at least he doesn't have to think so hard about how fucking good Carl's mouth feels.

After what feels like a century, Negan sighs and claps his hands, standing up from the couch. "Times up, you motherfucks." And Rick has never been so fucking happy to hear him say something. He pushes Carl away as gently as he can manage—Not very fucking gently, considering it causes Carl to fall ass down on the floor—and then sits on the bed, breathing quickly. He feels like he's gonna faint if he doesn't get his release soon.

"Carl." He calls weakly. "Come here."

"Uh, uh, uh." Negan wags his finger before staring at Carl and pointing at the ground, telling him silently to stay there. Carl obeys and watches with lidded eyes as Negan makes his way over to the bed as well. He sulks, wishing he was apart of whatever the hell was about to happen next, and wonders why he couldn't make his dad cum when he'd had ten minutes to do it and Rick had already been close.

"Now, you're doing really fucking good, sweet cheeks. I can't god damn believe my eyes, I'm starting to feel like maybe you did cum and I just fucking missed it, but that can't be." Negan sighs. "I should probably make good on my end of the deal, let you tear Carl's ass to shreds, but..." Negan rubs a rough hand down his face and looks at Rick with raised eyebrows. "Does that sound like me?"

It really fucking doesn't and Rick is seething.

"I'm an honest man, so, I will let you have him soon enough, just like I said." He nods. "I'm just not a fair man, no matter how much I say I am." He sighs again. "I'll have to work on that, Ricky. Just not today...So, I'm gonna fuck you again, cause after watching that shit, how could I not?" He chuckles. "And then, if you manage to keep yourself from coming, I'll let you at Carl."

Rick doesn't remember ever wanting murder someone so badly, but damn, the thought is definitely crossing his mind now.

Rick nods slowly, biting the inside of his cheek as he goes to get back into the position Negan had put him in before, but Negan stops him. "I want you on your back, all spread out for me. Keep your hands away from your dick, keep your eyes on me, and just because I wanna make this even harder for you, Yeah, I'm gonna need you to keep it quiet this time around." When Rick sends Negan and icy glare, Negan pulls a shocked facial expression. "You got something you wanna say to me, Rick?"

**Fuck you, you slimy little leather jacket wearing, greasy haired, psychopathic, big mouthed, vindictive, acrimonious, incompetent, overconfident, pretentious, narcissistic, greedy, son of a fucking bitch.**

"No." Rick mumbles.

"Good." Negan grins.

Carl watches begrudgingly as Negan wraps Rick's legs around his waist and then pushes himself Into the man, stopping only for a moment to stare down at Rick, wearing a sinister smile as he waits to hear any little sound, but he doesn't.

He shrugs his shoulders a little before pulling out and thrusting into the man again, quickening his pace when he realizes Rick isn't budging. He's biting the shit out of his lip and trying desperately to pretend he isn't getting his ass fucked brutally for the second fucking time.

He tries to think of himself covered in the piss and shit of feisty old assholes who didn't happen to want their diapers changed and put up a good ass fight when he tried to change them.

He's made it this far, he can suffer just a little bit fucking more. He isn't gonna let Negan win, he'll never live it down if he does.

Carl sighs as he glares at the side of Rick's head. He's gotten fucked twice today and Carl hasn't been touched once, and that's just not fucking fair.

Carl feels like he might explode at any second if he keeps watching, and he surely doesn't want that to happen. How pathetic would that be?

Negan's hips are starting to stutter which means he's getting close to his release, and Carl is beyond happy. The sooner he's done the sooner he can get fucked.

Rick is a hell of a lot happier when he notices Negan's breaths starting to come out just a little bit shakier and his thrusts starting to feel more desperate. He's just gotta last a little bit longer.

"Fucking hell!" Negan hisses as he slams into Rick again. He's seeing stars as he feels his stomach clench and his dick twitch, and before he can even think of stopping himself, he's coming.

Rick holds his breath as he feels Negan filling him up once again, not wanting to let out any sounds until Negan is completely done, in case he has another trick up his sleeves. It's not until Negan pulls out of him that he finally allows himself to relax and let out a long, loud groan.

"Well, I'll be damned." Negan chuckles. "You really do have nuts of steel, huh? Jesus...I'll give props where props are due. You did fucking good, and you won this one. I'll tuck my tail between my legs and scurry off like a good little doggy, just this one time...Damn!" Negan is in disbelief as he walks toward the couch again. "Oh, I know your ballsack is full! Carl—" Negan doesn't have to keep talking, Carl's already scrambled to get on his hands and knees and Rick has already made his way to the floor.

Rick knows Carl is already ready for him, at least he fucking hopes he is, so, he doesn't waste any time before thrusting into him. He places his hands on the boy's sides to hold him steady and grunts as he buries himself deep inside of the teenager. Carl mewls loudly as he paws at the carpet and squeezes his eyes shut. Rick shows him no kind of mercy, not paying attention to whether he's having a good time or not as he hazily rocks his hips back and forth—but it's no worry, he **is** having a good fucking time.

"Fuck, yes, please!" Carl screams. Negan smirks as he watches the two. Carl is acting like he's never been fucked in his entire life and Rick is acting like he'll never have the chance to fuck anyone ever again. Negan is quite proud of himself at this point.

Rick can't last long, in fact, he would've finished in just a few strokes if he wasn't trying to show Carl a good time too, but he'd been holding it for the fucking longest and he just couldn't do it anymore, so, he slammed into the boy one final time before letting out a loud shout and shooting his load into Carl. Carl's cock was dripping with precum, but the poor boy wasn't done yet.

When Negan was sure Rick would be able to hear him over the sound of fireworks that must've been going off in his head, he began talking. "Poor boy hasn't been touched all day. Maybe you could finish him off, you know, use your mouth?" He suggests.

Rick nods a little, clearly still feeling dazed and overwhelmed from his amazing orgasm. "Or..." Negan grins. "We can make **him** suck **us** off and call it a night."

"What? Why?!" Carl shouts. Negan chuckles. "I figure Rick can't be too happy with you because of your little competition earlier. Since he couldn't exactly fuck you long enough to **really** punish you for it..." He shrugs a little, drifting off. "And you're not slick. I saw you touching yourself when you thought I was too busy with Rick to notice."

Carl blushes and hangs his head.

Rick sighs as he pulls himself over to the couch tiredly, his legs shaking and threatening to give out on him. "Yeah, sounds good. You first. I need a minute." He agrees.

"Fuck." Carl mutters, frustration creeping up on him.

"Come get my dick wet, will ya? What's the point of having a pretty mouth if you don't use it?"


End file.
